Zeo Mermaid Ranger
Zeo Mermaid Ranger is a Power Rangers Zeo/H2O: Just Add Water crossover Fanfiction written by Mina A. It is the sequel to No Ordinary Ranger. Story Summary A new chapter of Emma Gilbert's life as Zeo Ranger I Pink. How she tries to keep her life balanced with being a working high-school Senior, keeping her mermaid secret, and being a Power Ranger tasked with keeping Angel Grove safe. And to top it all off, realizing she has deeper feelings for her best friend/Ranger team leader, Tommy. Synopsis "My name is Emma Gilbert, and I'm no ordinary girl. I'm a mermaid, and a Power Ranger." ~first line of Emma's opening voiceover from "A Zeo Beginning." One fateful day, Master Vile used his Orb of Doom to reverse the rotation of Earth and turn back time, reverting the Rangers into powerless children (although they retained their memories). While the Alien Rangers of Aquitar and a restored Billy Cranston defended the Earth, the children went to different points in time to retrieve a piece of the Zeo Crystal, which was shattered and scattered throughout time by the Rangers themselves. Upon their return (except for Aisha, who sent back her new friend Tanya in her place), the Zeo Crystal was reassembled, and its power was used to restore the planet back to normal. Their victory did not last long. Rito Revolto and Goldar infiltrated the Command Center and stole the Crystal, just before the explosive device they had planted earlier went off, leaving the Command Center in ruins and the Rangers without a headquarters. While searching through the wreckage, the Rangers find the Zeo Crystal, apparently dropped by the two villains, and then fall into the underground Power Chamber, their new base of operations where Zordon and Alpha 5 retreated to during the explosion. Up on the moon, Lord Zedd's Moon Palace is attacked by the Machine Empire, who wants to take over the Earth and do not want any competition. As Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and their minions flee for their lives, the power of the Zeo Crystal is harnessed and given to Tommy, Emma, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya. They are now the Power Rangers Zeo, Earth's only hope against the Machine Empire. With new weapons and a new Zeo Megazord, the Rangers are able to fend of the mechanized menaces of King Mondo, Queen Machina, and their son Prince Sprocket. Aside from the Machine Empire's countless assaults, the Rangers also deal with issues in their personal lives. Emma struggles with her growing feelings for Tommy, which come into play when former Pink Ranger Kimberly Hart breaks up with him via a 'Dear John' letter. During a snowboarding weekend, Tommy and Emma are called back to Angel Grove. Emma's brother, Elliot Gilbert, along with Billy and the rest of the Zeo Rangers, set Tommy and Emma up on a blind date at the Youth Center, where the two ultimately realize they're feelings and begin a relationship. During their battles, a strange new Power Ranger in a shining gold uniform is spotted, helping them and vanishing without warning. Though several red herrings as to his identity are dropped, the Gold Ranger is revealed to be a new ally, Trey of Triforia, who is on a mission to help fight evil throughout the galaxy. When Mondo's attempts to destroy him causes his Gold Powers to become unstable, Trey requests that a new host be found for them. Fortunately, an old friend is willing to take up the mantle: Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Power Ranger and former teammate of Billy and Tommy. Fed up with his losses, King Mondo unearths the legendary Damocles Sword and fights the Zeo Rangers himself, but he falls to the power of the Super Zeo Megazord and is destroyed. In Mondo's absence, the Machine Empire suffers through a shift in power. Looking to overthrow the Empire from within, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd send their servant Louie Kaboom into the Machine Moon Base, but he defies his masters and rules the Empire himself instead. Louie is later killed by Mondo's estranged son Prince Gasket, who with his wife Archerina attempts to retake his denied birthright as the ruler of the Machine Empire. Emma's surprised when her best friends, and fellow mermaids, from Australia arrive in Angel Grove for her birthday. When ambushed by Gasket and Archerina, Emma is forced to reveal herself as Zeo Ranger I to Cleo, Rikki, and Bella, but they are captured by their monster and are rescued by the rest of the Zeo Rangers along with their Zords. Gasket vows revenge, but his plans are quickly dashed when a fully-repaired King Mondo returns to the throne. stars Phoebe Tonkin, Cariba Heine, Indiana Evans, and Angus McLaren guest star as Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, Isabella "Bella" Hartley, and Lewis McCartney respectively Meanwhile, Jason's life-force is weakening due to the Gold Powers being incompatible with humans, and the Rangers must find a way to restore them to Trey before they and Jason are lost forever. The situation is only made worse when Zedd's and Mondo's forces begin competing to steal away the Gold Powers first, but the Rangers are able to restore them to their rightful owner, and Trey repays the favor by using the Gold Powers to defeat a giant King Mondo...by turning himself and his friends into giant Power Rangers! Mondo later receives one final insult to injury when Zedd and Rita give him a gift-wrapped bomb as a "peace offering", which blows him and his servants into scrap. With the Machine Empire seemingly defeated, the Rangers go back to their normal every-day lives, but the normalcy doesn't last long. The series continues in Mermaid Ranger Turbo... Characters Rangers * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) * Nakia Burisse as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) * Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert (Zeo Ranger I Pink) Allies * David Yost as Billy Cranston * David Fielding (appearance) & Bob Manahan (voice) as Zordon * Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 * Alien Rangers of Aquitar Civilians * Trent Sullivan '''as Elliot Gilbert * '''Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Jason Narvy '''as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * '''Richard Genelle as Ernie * Gregg Bullock '''as Lt. Jerome Stone * '''Christine Amor '''as Louise Chatham * '''Cariba Heine '''as Rikki Chadwick * '''Phoebe Tonkin '''as Cleo Sertori * '''Indiana Evans '''as Isabella Hartley * '''Angus McLaren '''as Lewis McCartney Villains * '''Barbra Goodson as Orbus/Prince Sprocket * David Senstorm as King Mondo * Alex Bonstien as Queen Machina * Oliver Page as Klank Episode List Trivia * "A Zeo Beginning" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo two-part episode of the same name. ** This episode picks up where No Ordinary Ranger's "Hogday Afternoon" left off. ** The debut of the Power Chamber, Zeo Rangers, and the Zeonizers; the first wrist mounted and two piece Morphers ** Emma is the only Ranger to retain her color designation, remaining the Pink Ranger. Tommy, Rocky, and Adam change colors from White to Red, Red to Blue, and Black to Green respectively. Billy surrendered his powers and Tanya gained the Yellow Ranger powers for the first time. ** After Tommy, Rocky and Adam changed their colors, Tommy gains the Red Ranger powers for the first time, Rocky becomes the first second-in-command Blue Ranger and Adam becomes the first Green Ranger on the core team. ** This episode marks the first mention of the United Alliance of Evil, the unspoken "union" which Rita, Zedd, and related villains belong to. ** Emma discovers her newly enhanced powers in this episode. Along with freezing, she can now further that to which they change to fragile glass. As the series progresses, Emma will discover more about her new powers. ** At the end of the episode, Emma transforms into a mermaid. This is her first transformation since No Ordinary Ranger's "The Sound of Dischordia". It is also her first transformation of the Zeo series. * "The Shooting Star" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. ** This is the first appearance of the Rangers attending High School classes. It also reveals the Rangers have been in school for three weeks. ** First appearance of Shawn, Tanya's new boyfriend ** The debut of the Zeozords and the ZeoMegazord * "Target Rangers" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. ** In this episode Klank and Orbus are upgraded with the ability to enlarge monsters ** This episode marks the first face-to-face encounter between the Zeo Rangers and King Mondo ** Emma's hesitance to go with Tommy to the dance is the first hint of her romantic interest in him. * "Ranger Day Care" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "For Cryin Out Loud" ** The episode title is a reference to the film "Daddy Day Care" ** This episode marks the first appearance of the Zeo I and Zeo V Power Weapons, the Power Disc and Power Sword ** The first use of the Zeo Laser Pistols in their advanced mode which is formed from the Zeo Power Pod swords and pistols to enhance the blasts. ** The first and only time we see Alpha laying on the medical table in the Power Chamber. ** Billy's teleportation color is shown to be a white in this episode (this being the first time he has teleported on-screen since stepping down as a Ranger). ** A second hint of Emma's feelings for Tommy appear in this episode when she falls into his arms when transformed into a mermaid and while she watches him with Joey during bathtime, ** This episode reveals what Emma dreams about what she wants to do after high school. * "The Envy Side" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "Rangers in the Outfield" ** The episode title is a reference to the biographical sports drama film "The Blind Side". Coincidentally, this episode revolves around the sport of football, which is heavily featured in said film. ** Zordon and Alpha-5 do not appear in this episode, nor does the Power Chamber. ** Emma neither transforms into a mermaid or uses her powers in this episode. ** Tanya and Shawn break up in this episode over Shawn's jealousy of Adam. This will resurface in Shawn's next (and last) appearance in the series. ** The monster Serpentback is a mechanized version of the MMPR Season One monster Snizzard. ** Jealousy is a theme in this episode, and the serpent is the animal closely related to this emotion, hence the serpent like monster. ** Angel Grove's opposing school for the football game is called Hemery, a reference to Hemery High School from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (the school that Buffy Summers attended before she moved to Sunnydale). ** Angel Grove High's mascot is revealed to be the Tiger and their school colors are Purple and Gold, just like LSU (Louisiana State University). The dance team (female) uniforms, take inspiration from the LSU Tiger Girls. ** The episode this chapter is based on originally featured baseball as the main sport, but in traditional high schools, Baseball is a spring sport while Football is a fall sport. Seeing as how the Rangers just started school it would make more sense that Football be the main sport instead of Baseball. * "Every Dog Has His Day" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. ** This was the first episode where the Zeo Jet Cycles were used. ** Emma mentioned she did a similar project in Australia (helping train police dogs) and she was partnered with her friend Rikki. ** The name of the police dog was changed to Hank, in reference to Sergeant Hank Voight, a character from NBC's Chicago PD. ** This was the first time that Emma used her special Zeo attack. ** Emma uses her advanced mermaid powers and transforms into a mermaid during this episode. * "The Puppet Blaster" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. ** This episode featured the debut of the Zeo Ranger's new weapon, the Defender Wheel. ** Arnie is the first of Jerome Stone's relatives to appear in the series. The second is Jenny Hunter, who will be featured in an episode of Mermaid Ranger Turbo. ** This episode is the first time the Zeo Power Pods in sword mode are used in battle. ** Captain Pete and Puppetman are a parody of, and tribute to, children's television hosts. ** This episode is the second Emma is splashed with water and forced to hide her mermaid form at the Youth Center (the first being No Ordinary Ranger's "The Sound of Dischordia.") ** Emma uses her mermaid powers once in episode, during her morphed fight with Puppetman. * "Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. ** This episode's title is a reference to "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". ** Emma uses her mermaid powers during her fight against the Cogs ** Emma is transformed into a mermaid at the very end of the episode, marking the shortest time she was transformed on screen. ** Emma also makes a comment about how showbusiness isn't right for her. This statement will be proven untrue in Dino Thunder: Return of the Mermaid Ranger, where it's revealed that while she was recovering from an injury during her dancing career, she made guest appearances on a show called "Ocean Alert" and on a daytime soap opera titled "Edge of Grace Valley" * "Graduation Blues" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. ** First appearance made by Mr. Caplan in Zeo. ''He was last seen in 'No Ordinary Ranger's ''"The Sound of Dischordia." '' ** First appearance of Cestro since ''No Ordinary Ranger's "Hogday Afternoon"'' ** First appearance of the Zeo Blaster combo. ** This is the first episode since it's introduction that the Zeo Megazord doesn't appear. ** Bulk and Skull's failure to recognize Cestro indicates they, along with the rest of the Earth (with the exception of the Rangers) did not retain their memories from the period when the planet had been regressed by Master Vile's Orb of Doom in ''No Ordinary Ranger's '"Rangers in Reverse". '' ** This episode also reveals (on screen) that Goldar and Rito lost their memories during the Command Center's explosion and are now lackeys for Bulk and Skull. ** This episode showcases the close relationship between cousins Billy Cranston and Emma Gilbert. * "Instrument of Destruction" is based on the ''Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Mr. Billy's Wild Ride." is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Sometimes It Lasts..." is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "There's No Business Like Snow Business (Part I)." ** The episode title is a reference to a line in the Adele song "Someone Like You" * "Say Something" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "There's No Business Like Snow Business (Part II)." ** The episode title is a reference to the song of the same name by A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera. * "The Rose" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "There's No Business Like Snow Business (Part III)." ** The episode title is a reference to the song of the same name by Bette Midler. * "Inner Spirit" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Challenges" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Found and Lost" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead?" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Trust in Me." is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "The Ballad of a Mermaid" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "It Came From Angel Grove." * "Bulk Fiction" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Song Sung Yellow" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Game of Honor" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "The Power of Gold" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "A Small Problem" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Rock-A-Bye, Rangers" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "Rock-A-Bye, Power Rangers." * "Do I Know You?" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Revelations of Gold" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "A Golden Homecoming" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Mondo's Last Stand" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Bomb's Away" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "Bomber in the Summer." * "Scent of a Weasel" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Joke's on You, Kaboom." is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "The Joke's on Blue" * "Moonspelled" is an original episode. * "Where in the World is Zeo Ranger V?" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "King for a Day, Part I" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "King for a Day, Part II" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "A Brief Mystery of Time" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "A Mystery to Me." is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Rangers of Two Worlds, Part I" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Rangers of Two Worlds, Part II" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. * "Happy Birthday Emma!" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode "Hawaii Zeo" * "Good As Gold" is based on the Power Rangers Zeo episode of the same name. Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:H20 fanfiction Category:Power Rangers fanfiction